Fisch Hochstadt and the Jade Puffle
Fisch Hochstadt and the Jade Puffle is a story of Fisch Hochstadt on a quest to find the mysterious Jade Puffle. Prologue Legend has it that a Legendary Jade Puffle held some kind of power and was an heirloom of the Sensei's. It was hidden by my Great Grandfather, Hung, somewhere in Antarctica. We don't know why he wanted to hide it, but some say it has to do with Pen Chi. I am an archaeologist, and i was always looking for something big to do to make myself known so that everyone would come ask me to help them find something of historical importance. The reason I wanted the jade puffle was because so that I could give it back to Sensei, where it belongs. The only clue of finding the artifact was a map that led to a place called "The Kermillian Channels". It was said to be near South Pole City. I would do whatever it would take to locate to the puffle.... Even if if meant to go in the prohibited channels. I decided to go on the trip, starting in Fanon City. Chapter 1: Fanon City Departure "Fisch!" called Leonardo, "Wait!" I was planning to go alone on the trip, but seeing Leonardo in Fanon City made me suggest that he wanted to come along. I had rented a Grumman Goose to Fly to South Pole City in. It was parked on the tarmac as i saw Leonardo coming towards me. Although Leonardo was Swiss Ninja's Puffle, Leonardo and I had many good times together. Even after I left. "Strap yourself In. Its time to fly, and its going to take a few hours. Does everyone have their luggage with them?" I asked. He nodded, and I checked to make sure I had everything with me. I released the plane from the gate as we taxied out of the apron. When the coast was clear, we took off. I steadied the aircraft, and kept my focus on the flight instruments. I turned inland towards our destination. We past familiar sights as the hours past. As we flew, we had a small snack of cookies. Soon, we saw South Pole City in the distance. I radioed the approach control tower for permission to land. After we got out of the plane, we went to a taxi that took us to the Royal Zuidpool Hotel. Since I was a Hochstadt, I was able to get a free luxury suite. Apparently, the special entrance to the Channels were somewhere in the borough of Zuidpool. I didn't know where to start, so I forgot about the subject and had lunch at the hotel. Leonardo had the Usual Puffle O's, while I had a Mullet Filet. We ate hungrily and spent the rest of the day at the pool. Its chilly water refreshed me, and then I stepped into a jacuzzi as I relaxed. Afterwards, I went to the Gym and ran on the treadmill, pushed some weights, and went to the sauna. Then, we had a seafood pizza dinner with a musical performance. Leonardo toasted on some Fizz as we ate. When the show was over, we went to our suite in a good mood. We watched TV for the rest of the night. It was 9:30, bedtime for me. Leonardo was asleep, and I had just turned off the TV. I walked toward the telephone on the counter next to my bed. I picked it up and dialed the Lobby's Front desk. "Hello? Can I help you with anything, sir?" "Can I have a good detailed map of Zuidpool?" '' ''"Sure. We will deliver it to you right now." I hung up, and received the map at my door. I got ready for bed, and then I observed the map under a lamp. It showed a bunch of stores and houses on it, and a library that had a channel next to it. I knew that channel was not the Kermillian one, but i reckoned that it may have been near one. I went to bed satisfied and fell asleep quickly. Chapter 2:The Zuidpool Library The next day was rainy, but I still planned to go to the library. We had a breakfast of Waffles and fruit, and left for the library at 10:00 AM. When we entered, we were amazed to see one big room that had a stained glass window with Swiss Ninja on it and a mosaic in the center of the library with Swiss Ninja on it too with a large chandelier light above it. there were bookshelves all around us, and there were stairs that led to a second story that stuck out of the walls, but they were still in the same room. I approached a librarian. "Where can you find information about The Kermillian Channels?" I questioned, hoping to find another clue. The Librarian gave me a blank stare. "Umm... what did you ask again?" "I said, where can I find information about the Kermillian Channels?" "Umm... what did you ask again?" "I said, where can I find information about the Kermillian Channels?" The librarian looked up the subject on a nearby computer. "I'm sorry, sir, but there are no books on the 'Kermillian Channels'. Perhaps you might like to visit the Grand Pole Library in Booklin instead? There's a subway leaving at 11 AM." I left for the subway and rode it to the Booklin District. There, I rode a taxi to the library, the second largest database of information in the continent, second only to the Big Fat Building O' Archives. Unfortunately, there were no books about the Kermillian Channels there either. I just sat in the lobby, looking at the Chandelier above the Mosaic Picture. Somehow, I had a feeling those things had something to do with what I was looking for. I pulled out the Amulet of Language. I had only used it to write books, but I knew that it could also bring things you said too. "Rope." I whispered to it, and it appeared in a flash. I gathered it up, threw it around the Chandelier, and pulled. It rocked loudly, but then It broke off the ceiling and fell right onto the Mosaic. It crashed right through it, making a big hole. People Screamed as all the Librarians came chasing after me and Leonardo. We ran downstairs and jumped right into the hole. The librarians halted and dared not to go in. We were safe. I immediately noticed that we had broken into an old sewer system entrance. I found a closed door with a hatch and opened it, revealing a long, dark tunnel. Leonardo and I navigated down the tunnel for what seemed like hours, until we reached the banks of a fast flowing underground river. "This must be the Channels," I whispered. "We don't have a boat." commented Leonardo. "I know that. I'll use my Amulet." But Before I could, we heard a humming noise. "Hide!" I said. we hid beind a crevice carved in ice as we saw a government Vehicle go by. It had USA soldiers on board. When the vehicle was gone, I got out the Amulet again and said: "Gondola with a paddle." It appeared in front of us, and we boarded the boat as I took the paddle to steer. We followed the current of the channel for a while. I didn't have a plan anymore, but I decided to stay put and see where it took us. Once Again, I heard the humming sound of the government vehicle. I didn't want to be caught, and I was loyal to the USA, unlike my brother. I pulled the gondola to the side hoping that the soldiers wouldn't see us. We saw it come toward us, and unfortunately, they saw us and yelled. "Pull Over." One of them demanded. "This is Government Property. Your Under Arrest." I was shocked of those words, but I didn't want to give away my chance of getting the Jade Puffle. Chapter 3:The Channel Maze I didn't wait one minute. I immediately attacked them when they came at me. I kicked the First guy into the water, while I twisted the other guy's neck, paralyzing him. The Last Soldier panicked and jumped into the Channel by himself. I wandered into their abandoned vehicle to find a detailed GPS map of the Channels. It didn't show the location to the Puffle, but it did show the location to a Mysterious, Unexplored Tunnel that said that it was off limits for everyone. We used the Government Vehicle to Manuver there. Sure Enough, the tunnel was there, covered in Police Tape and a sign that said: WARNING: 10 lives had been lost here. I ignored it, and got out some scissors. I cut off all the tape and wandered inside with Leonardo on my Shoulder. It was dark, and very cold. It was so cold, the torches must have blown out many years ago. We climbed down even more to see Penguin skeletons everywhere. The air smelled mucky. Then, I heard a rumble, along with flying arrows coming right at us! I ducked, dodged, and jumped, all the arrows, some barely missing me. This didn't stop. Soon after, Swords, Spears, Rocks, Daggers, and many other unpleasant things came flying about. We were in this mess for 10 minutes straight, until we came upon a strange stone wall that depicted stange symbols. I had a special language decoder book, and I figured out that it said: "To Open, pull the two ropes on both sides of the Door." Sure Enough, they were there, right in front of us. We Pulled the two ropes, opening the stone door. There in front of us was the Jade Puffle on a pedastal, guarded by two stone warriors. I walked toward it catiously as Leonardo backed away. I reached with both hands carefully. I grabbed it and lifted it off slowly. Then, an arrow flew right into my stomach. Luckily, i was immortal to this, and I pulled it out as my body and suprisingly, my clothes healed. However, I wasn't immortal to what was coming ahead. Some type of smoke filled the air, only to find that it was highly toxic poison that I could easily die to. I collapsed due to the lack of oxygen, and I was now half conscious. Somehow, the gas didn't affect puffles, so Leonardo was able to (with great difficulty) pull me out of the cave just in time. I laid there coughing and gagging for a long time. Leonado tried his best to help me recover. but as he jumped on me to observe something, I turned and we both fell into the unfriendly channel. I gripped Leonardo as he gripped the Jade Puffle, but we figured that it couldnt do anything to save us. Although i was a good swimmer, I couldn't withstand the current. I began to get hypothermia being in the cold water. I started dosing off, but tried to restrain it. Unexpectedly, a Flipper grabbed me and Leonardo and hoisted us onto dry ground. Sadly, It was a government soldier with his buddies. "Well, Well, Well. Looks like someone found us the Jade Puffle. What a Thoughtful Gift, so HAND IT OVER!" he taunted. I regained my strength, and backed away. "No, Its not yours..." "Did you hear me? Hand it over." "No." "DONT PUSH ME, SO DO AS I SAY: HAND IT OVER!" "No is no, and that is final." The soldier's face grew red. He pulled out a Small Deletion Missle. I backed away and covered my face. I then knew that I Should have asked permission before coming in here; i knew that if i did, this wouldn't have happened. Now I knew that I had learned my lesson, that I had been n00bish indeed. The soldier lit the missle and aimed at me. I grew tense. I heard a loud splash. Out of the water came, Water Sensei! I was happy to see my new master that Sensei himself told I would have, come save me. He used amazing card moves and eventually got rid of all the soldiers with lots of water whipping and splashing. "It was Unwise, boy, to break into the channels, I hope you learned that." - he haikued. All Senseis were the same when they talked, but today was a different story. "I speak normal too, young Fisch, but I will only speak normal to you." I kneeled and stretched my arms out, holding the Jade Puffle. "This gift is for you, Master." He walked toward me and grabbed the Artifact with care. "Thank you, but you dont have to get dramatic, I want you to be my friend, not my servant." I nodded. "Lets go back to CP. We should put this thing back where it belongs!" I got up, shook his hand, and followed him out of the channels, which I figured that he knew the way out. Chapter 4: Going Home We walked back to the Zuidpool Hotel, so I could check out, and take our belongings. Water Sensei said that he came here to find me (Sensei's orders) and said that he would train me, and that we would have adventures. "Taxi!" I hollered. It came, and all three of us went inside. We told the driver to take us to the airport. It was still raining that day, and when we went to the Grumman Goose I rented, I made sure we had everything with us. Water Sensei looked at the rain and smiled, before going inside the plane. "Do you have the Puffle, and the belongings you took with you, and Leonardo, do you have everything?" Both of my friends nodded as they strapped themselves in. I asked for clearance for takeoff. Soon, we were in the air. Water Sensei and Leonardo fell asleep half an hour after takeoff. The stormy weather was a bit challenging to fly through, but I still managed to keep to the skies. In a few hours, we had reached Freezeland, and I requested landing in the airport in Fanon City. We landed on the runway and taxied to the terminal. The guy I rented this plane stood there, smiling. "OK, friend, here's your plane, safe as can be." "Wonderful. The thing is, I was going to tell you that you can fly to CP; I am actually moving there myself." We exited the plane to get refreshments and other things before the last flight. I bought some old Fanon Muffins, my favorite, for Water Sensei, who loved them just as much as I did. We were in the air again, but this time, the Plane owner was with us. It was nice seeing the beautiful countryside of Freezeland from above, and the rugged mountains of The Antarctic Peninsula. However, this time, nobody was asleep, and soon, we saw Club Penguin in the distance. Chapter 5: Mission Success We landed on a field of snow away from the public. Sensei, Rockhopper, Aunt Arctic, and many Reporters were there taking pictures. We all greeted them. Water Sensei embraced, Leonardo said "farewell" to us and left to Snowzerland somehow, while I was responding to the news-hungry reporters. "Mr. Hochstadt, where did you find the Puffle?" one asked. I wouldn't tell them that I went to the Channels. "I found it in an underground tunnel near Booklin." Water Sensei displayed the Puffle for picture taking. The reporters ooed as they continued to ask many questions, even after we went to the Dojo. Sensei, took the Jade Puffle and put it in a secret room. The day ended well, and I said good-bye to my new friends. When I went home to my igloo, I told old Robonox about my adventure. He was very interested. A week later, I made a book about this ordeal published, with the help of the amulet. I was just eagerly waiting for that next adventure. I learned a valuable lesson, and I knew now that I would not be alone on my future adventures! The End! Category:Stories